concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stooges
Iggy Pop THE PSYCHEDELIC STOOGES #1 (SUMMER 1967 - JAN 1968) *James Newell Osterberg Jr. (aka Iggy Stooge) - drums, vocals, organ, piano, hawaiian guitar, 'Jim-a-Phone', blender, vacuum cleaner *Ron Asheton - bass, guitar *Scott Asheton - vocals, harmonica, drums October 31, 1967 Ron Richardson's house living room, State Street, Ann Arbor, MI ("Halloween Private Party". The Psychedelic Stooges' first private gig was held at the house of their first manager Ron Richardson, who lived next to a junkyard. This was also the only performance of the band as a trio) THE PSYCHEDELIC STOOGES #2 (JAN 1968 - NOV ?, 1968) / THE STOOGES #1 (NOV ?, 1968 - APR 2?, 1970) *Iggy Stooge - vocals *Ron Asheton - guitar *Scott Asheton - drums *Dave Alexander - bass 1968 January 20, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Scot Richard Case & Apple Pie Motherhood. The Psychedelic Stooges first public gig and also their first as a quartet. The band filled in The Amboy Dukes) March 3, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears & Carousel) March 24, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Tribal Stomp". Supporting MC5, The Up, Pink Peech Mob, Odds & Ends & Gold) March 30, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Fugs & Sly & The Family Stone) April 7, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Junior Wells, with The Up) April 11, 1968 Union Ballroom, University of Michigan Campus, Ann Arbor, MI ("Trans-Love Freek Show", with MC5, Up) April 17, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting MC5 & The Jagged Edge) April 21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Cream & The James Gang. Cream cancelled and postponed until June) April 25, 1968 DeRoy Auditorium, Detroit, MI ("Trans-Love Energies Presents A Freek Dance", with MC5, Up & Pigfukers) April 28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Mothers of Invention) May 26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Paul Butterfield Blues Band & MC5) June 1, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Love & The Crazy World of Arthur Brown) June 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Blue Cheer & MC5) July 13, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Who, Frost & Pink Floyd) July 28, 1968 Oakland University, Rochester, MI ("Youth International Party Festival Of Life") August 11, 1968 Mother's, Romeo, MI (with Jagged Edge. After the concert Iggy was arrested for "obscene acts in public places" because he had inadvertently showed his private parts after the sudden opening of his pants's zipper) August 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Albert King, with The Rationals & The Jagged Edge) August 2?, 1968 Delta Community College, University Center, MI September 1, 1968 Meadow Brook Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland University, Rochester, MI (Oakland University Pop Rock Festival, with Procol Harum, The Rationals, SRC, The Thyme, MC5, The Jagged Edge, The Frost, Children, Pink Floyd (scheduled but did not play), Howlin' Wolf (scheduled but did not play), Chrysalis (scheduled but did not play) September 6-7, 1968 First Unitarian Church, Detroit, MI ("Dialogue '68", with (6th) Up & Billy C. & The Killer Blues Band, (7th) MC5 & Popcorn Blizzard) September 8, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting B. B. King, with Frost) September 22, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Amboy Dukes & Rodney Knight) September 23, 1968 Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI ("Benefit for MC5 and Children’s Community School", with MC5, Up) October 8, 1968 The Fifth Dimension, Ann Arbor, MI ("Celibration The Signing of The MC5 and The Stooges To Elektra Records", with MC5) October 11, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with John Mayall, Frost) October 30-31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting MC5 on their Electra Recording Session) November 3, 1968 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with MC5, Dharma & The Bottle Company. Supposedly the last gig as 'The Psychedelic Stooges', before they officialy shortened their name to 'The Stooges') November 8, 1968 Henry Ford Community College, Dearborn, MI (Supposedly the first gig as 'The Stooges') November 21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Blue Cheer) November 27-28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting MC5 & The Frost) November 30, 1968 Grande, Cleveland, OH (supporting Blood, Sweat and Tears) December 15, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (benefit for the needy) December 27, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supporting Fleetwood Mac, with Wicked Religion) December 28, 1968 Sports Arena, Toledo OH December 31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with SRC, Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Up, The Stuart Avery Assemblage) 1968 Pop Patrick's, Saginaw, MI 1968 Hullabaloo, Ann Arbor, MI 1968 Teen Center, Birmingham, MI 1968 Hullabaloo, Lansing, MI 1968 Hullabaloo, Jackson, MI 1968 Teen Center, Tecumseh, MI 1968 The Loft, Leonard, MI 1969 January 5, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Frozen Sun) January 26, 1969 Delta Community College, University Center, MI ("Delta College Pops Festival", with MC-5, Rationals & Up) February 4, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Legal Self Defense", with MC-5, Up) Ferbuary 25, 1969 Union Ballroom, University of Michigan Campus, Ann Arbor, MI ("Benefit for Ann Arbor Argus", with MC-5, Red White & Blues Band) April 1, 1969 McKenny Hall Ballroom, Ypsilianti, MI ("Obsidian Art Festival") April 7, 1969 The Scene, New York City, NY (with Lothar and The Hand People) April 27, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Third Power, All the Lonely People) May 9, 1969 The Crow’s Nest (East), Madison Heights MI (with All The Lonely People) May 10, 1969 The Crow's Nest (West), Dearborn, MI (with Licorice) May ??, 1969 Gallup Park, Detroit, MI (unconfirmed) May 22, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with It's A Beautiful Day) May 23, 1969 Ohio Wesleyan University, Delaware, OH (Iggy met his future first wife Wendy Weisberg tonight. They married soon after on July 12th) May 24, 1969 The Crow's Nest (West), Dearborn, MI (with The Flow) May 30, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ("First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival", with (30th) Dutch Elm, All The Lonely People, Caste, Red White & Blues Band, Frost, Train, Wilson Mower Pursuit, James Gang, Fabulous Counts, 3rd Power, Sun-Ra, Johnny Winter, (30th & 31st) Terry Reid, Sky, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Rationals, Dr. John The Night Tripper, New York Rock 'n' Roll Ensemble, MC5, (31st) Chuck Berry (backed by The Woolies), Plain Brown Wrapper, Up, Frost, Lyman Woodard, Litter, Savage Grace, Gold Brothers, SRC, Brownsville Station) May 31, 1969 The Crow's Nest (West), Dearborn, MI June 6, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with MC5 & Illinois Speed Press) June 7, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (“Festival After The Festival”) July 4, 1969 Raceway, Mt. Clemens, MI ("Second Annual Rock & Roll Revival”, with Savoy Brown, Pentangle, MC5, The Frost, The Third Power, Brownsville Station, Sky, The Bump, All the Lonely People, The Sunday Funnies) July 5, 1969 Pottawatamie Beach, Saugatuck, MI ("2nd Annual Saugatuck Pop Festival", with The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, The Bob Seger System, The Frost, Big Mama Thornton, Savage Grace, The Red, White & Blues Band, The Frut of the Loom, Brownsville Station) July 6, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI July 13, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI ("Legal Self Defense Presents The People Of Michigan Salute John Sinclair for his Heroic Work in the Community", with MC-5 & Up) July 18-19, 1969 Fifth Forum, Ann Arbor, MI (with Cartoon Festival) July 23, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Legal Self Defense Presents Benefit for the John Sinclair Defense Fund", with MC5 & Tate Blue Band) July 2?, 1969 Delta Community College, University Center, MI ("Delta Pops Festival", with MC5, The Bob Seger System, The Rationals, SRC, The Amboy Dukes, The Third Power, Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Up) August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival, With Eric Burdon, County Joe & the Fish, John Mayall, MC5, Alice Cooper, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) August 13, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Benefit for Senator Roger Craig", with Sky & Catfish) August 15, 1969 Kenwick-on-the-Lake, Brights Grove, ON (with MC5, Amboy Dukes, The Pleasure Seekers, Mitch Ryder, Motherlode, Rationals, Fruit of the Loom, Frigid Pink, The Tea, Whisky Howl, Big Al's Band, Scarborough Fair, Sound Spectrum, Jackie Graham Society) August 1?, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (unconfirmed) August 17, 1969 Milan Speedway, Milan, MI ("Michigan Music Supports The John Sinclair Defense Fund", with The Amboy Dukes, Savage Grace, The Up, MC5, Lyman Woodard Trio, The Gold Brothers, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Kraack & The Tate Blues Band) August 22-23, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with (22nd) Jagged Edge & (23rd) Frost & All The Lonely People) August 26, 1969 New York State Pavilion, Queens, NY (cancelled. with MC5 & David Peel and The Lower East Side) August 28, 1969 Mt. Holly, Holly, MI ("The Gathering On The Slope", with Grand Funk Railroad, The Frost, The Rationals, Savage Grace, Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Red White & Blues Band, All The Lonely People, The Double Yellow Line) August 29, 1969 New York State Pavilion, Queens, NY (cancelled. with MC5) August 31, 1969 Benedectine Stadium, Detroit, MI ("Rock & Roll Picnic", with Lighthouse, Keef Hartley, Orange Crush, Sky, The Third Power, Savage Grace,Friend & Lover, The Red, White & Blues Band, Underground Wall, Wilson Mower Pursuit) August 31, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit MI (unconfirmed) September 1, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit MI (with MC5 & Gold Brothers) September 3, 1969 Flushing Meadow Park Pavilion, New York City, NY (Cancelled. Supporting MC5, with David Peel & the Lower East Side. Postponed until September 6th) September 5, 1969 University of Davis Stadium, Davis, MI (with Cat Mother, Bob Seger & Frost) September 6, 1969 Flushing Meadow Park Pavilion, New York City, NY (supporting MC5, with Moloch & David Peel and The Lower East Side. Re-scheduled from September 3rd) September 9-11, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Ten Years After) September 19-20, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Buddy Miles Express) September 27, 1969 Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI (with The Woolies) October 3-4, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with The Move & Teegarden & Van Winkle) October 5, 1969 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI ("WTAC Pop Festival", with The Bob Seger System, The Amboy Dukes, The Bhang, The Third Power and others) October 13, 1969 Grande Ballrom, Detroit, MI (with Allen Ginsberg) October 18, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with Up) October 26, 1969 King's Animal Land, Richmond, MI ("Cosmic Circus", with Sun Ra, Joe Cocker, Grand Funk Railroad, MC5, The Up,Brat, Milky the Clown, The Mechanical Man and various animal acts!) October 31, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Black Magic & Rock n' Roll Festival) November 11, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI ("A Day Of Peace", with MC5, SRC, The Frost, The Parliaments (with Funkadelic), Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels, Frijid Pink, The Amboy Dukes, The Day & Night Dealers Blues Band, The Magic Veil Light Show and others. The show was canceled as a result of the riots that occurred at this same venue on October 31st) November 15, 1969 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with The Chip Stevens Blues Band & The Promise) November 22, 1969: The Borderline, Monroe, MI (with Richmond & Phenomenon) November 26, 1969 Auditorium, Saginaw, MI “Saginaw Pop Festival”. The Stooges were biled but did not participate) November 30, 1969 Forsythe Jr. High School, Ann Arbor, MI ("Rock n' Roll Dance Presented by The Foundation of Every State", with Up) December 26-27, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Flock & Savage Grace) December 28, 1969 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (with MC5, Love Sculpture, Frut & Haymarket Riot) December 29, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL ("Chicago Pop Festival", with Pacific Gas & Electric, John Lee Hooker, Howlin’ Wolf, Coven, MC5, Alice Cooper, Rotary Connection, Hot Set Up, Litter, Bob Seger, Mason Proffit, Bangor Flying Circus, Baby Huey) 1969 Philadelphia, PA (US TV Performing 'I Wanna Be Your Dog') 1969 Oakland, CA (unconfirmed. After the show Iggy was arrested for saying the word 'Fuck' on stage) 1970 ??/?? Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo OH (with The Frut, The Sunday Funnies, Bob Seger) ??/?? Gilligan’s, Buffalo NY January 9-10, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (with Flamin' Groovies & Golden Earring) January 13, 1970 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (with Timothy Leary, Teegarden & Van Winkle & Up) January 16, 1970 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Wilson Mower Pursuit & The Attack) Januay 17, 1970 Daniel's Dan, Saginaw, MI January 24, 1970 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Free John Sinclair And All Political Prioners". The group were billed but didn't play) January 25, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI ("Free John Sinclair And All Political Prioners". The group were billed but didn't play) January 30-31, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Alice Cooper & The Frut) February 7, 1970 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with The Rationals) February 13, 1970 Woodrose Ballroom, Springfield, MA February 21-24, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY February 27-28, 1970 Action House, Island Park, NY March 6, 1970 Civic Arena, St. Clair Shores, MI March 7, 1970 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO ("1st St. Louis Pop Festival") March 13-14, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (2 shows each day, with Stone The Crows, MC5 & (13th only) Elizabeth) March 20, 1970 Met Sports Center, Bloomington, MN ("The Met Center Rock Festival", with The Amboy Dukes, SRC, Litter, Brownsville Station, Canned Heat, Grand Funk Railroad, Buddy Miles, Sweetwater (canceled), Rotary Connection (canceled) March 21, 1970 Silverbell Hideout, Clarkston, MI (with The Red, White & Blues Band) March 25, 1970 Rainy Daze, Chesterfield, MO ("Rainy Daze Festival") March 26, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (Cancelled apoearance, Cincinnati Pop Festival 1970) March 27, 1970 Something Different, Southfield, MI (with The Chip Stevens Blues Band) March 27, 1970 The Midway, Royal Oak MI (unconfirmed) April 3-4, 1970 The Warehouse, Providence, RI April 10, 1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with NRBQ & I-94) April 12, 1970 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (with Sonny Hugg) April 17, 1970 Grand Circus Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Alice Cooper & The Jam Band) April 18, 1970 The Factorie Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with The Rationals) THE STOOGES #2 (APR 2?, 1970 - AUG 8, 1970) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Dave Alexander 5) Steven 'Steve' Mackay tenor sax April 2?, 1970 The Octagon, Jackson, MI (Steve Mackay's first gig with The Stooges, still as a "guest") May 7-8, 1970 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Elvin Bishop & Taos. Steve Mackay's first gigs as an official member of The Stooges) May 15-16, 1970 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Flamin' Groovies, Commander Cody, Purple Earthquake & (16th only) Alice Cooper) May 22, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Mountain, Litter, Bob Seger System, Blood Rock & Mecki Mark Men) June 5, 1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with Mighty Quick & Ormandy) June 6, 1970 Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI (with The Toby Wesselfox Band) June ??, 1970 Goddard College, Goddard, VT (unconfirmed) June 13, 1970 Crosley Field Stadium, Cincinnati, OH (Cincinnati Summer Pop Festival, with Traffic, Ten Years After, Grand Funk Railroad, Mountain, Mott The Hoople, The Bob Seger System, Alice Cooper, Bloodrock, Zephyr, Savage Grace, Sky, The Mighty Quick, The Damnation Of Adam Blessing, 3rd Power, Brownsville Station, Cradle, Mike Quattro Band & John Drake's Shakedown) June 26, 1970 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ("Midsummer Night Rock") June 27, 1970 People‘s Fair, Stephensonpoint, WI July 3-4, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Blodwyn Pig & John Drake's Shakedown) July 18, 1970 Soldier Field Stadium, Chicago, IL ("WCFL’s Big 10 Summer Music Festival", with Chicago, Illinois Speed Press, Illusion, It Doesn't Matter, Happy Day, Pig Iron, Dreams, Leon Russell, MC-5, Funkadelics, Joe Kelley Blues Band, Mason Proffit, Bloomsbury People, Bush, and others) July 19, 1970 Tartar Field, Detroit, MI July 24, 1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by The Rationals & White Light) July 25, 1970 Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI (supported by White Light) July 26, 1970 unknown venue, North Coventry Township, PA ("The New Coast Music Festival", with Eric Burdon & War, Amboy Dukes, Zephyr, Illusion, Catfish, Dragonwyck, Steeplechase, High Treason, Boomerang, Orpheus, Mitch Ryder, Cactus, Bloodrock, Alice Cooper, Bob Seger System, and others) July 2? or August ?, 1970 Rainy Daze, Chesterfield, MO (It was during this show that Iggy Stooge accidentally pierced with the mike stand, the arm of a girl who was in the audience called Laure Evans. Iggy wore a pair of silver gloves that night so he gave Laura one of them to wrap around her arm to make the bleeding stop. Laura's boyfriend, Tim Miano, and a friend, Crazy Marvin, carried her back to the club's owner office after the show, and there Iggy begged her not to tell her dad because the band didn't want to get sued!) August 4-9, 1970 Harmonyville (Cancelled) August 8, 1970 Goose Lake Park, Jackson, MI ("Goose Lake International Music Festival", with Mountain, Teegarden & Van Winkle, The Litter, Brownsville Station, The Third Power, Früt. Iggy high on speed, incites the crowd to riot and attacks a member of Mountain, who are scheduled to play next, because he wants more time on stage. Meanwhile Dave Alexander, high and drunk, freezes on stage, forgetting all the songs. After the gig Dave is kicked out of the band by an angry Iggy and replaced by Zeke Zettner) THE STOOGES #3 (AUG 9, 1970 - OCT 10, 1970) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Steve Mackay 5) Bill 'Billy' 'Red Rudy' Cheatham guitar 6) Thomas 'Tommy' 'Zeke' Zettner bass August 14, 1970 Boston College Stadium, Chestnut Hill, MA (Bill Cheatham & Zeke Zettner's first gig with the band) August 15, 1970 Asbury Park, NJ August 15, 1970 Long Island Arena, Commack, NY (unconfirmed) August 18-20, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY (2 shows each day) August 27-28, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (cancelled) August 30, 1970 Big Country Ranch Resort, West Finley Township, PA (cancelled. "Spoon River Rock Festival", with SRC, Alice Cooper, Manitoba Hugger, Fuse, Tayles, Amboy Dukes, Bob Seger, MC5, Siegel-Schwall, 3rd Power, Brownsville Station, Tongue & Django) September 4-5, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Fleetwood Mac & Springwell) September 5, 1970 University Of Detroit Stadium, Detroit, MI (afternoon show) September 6, 1970 Band Shell, West Park, Ann Arbor, MI "Ann Arbor Free Concert Series" September 5-7, 1970 Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX (CANCELLED "Central Texas Music Festival", with Smith, Alice Cooper, MC-5, Rare Earth, Blood Rock, Amboy Dukes, Savoy Brown, Freddie King, Stooges, John Mayall, Carolyn Hester, The Third Power, Ike & Tina Turner, Flying Burrito Bros., Jerry Lee Lewis, Jimmy Driftwood, Eric Burdon & War, Chambers Brothers, Rotary Connection, Brownsville Station, James Cotton Blues Band) September 8-9, 1970 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (Cancelled) September 11, 1970 Recreation Center, Wheaton, MD September 12, 1970 Falls Church, VA September 19, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by MC5 & Alice Cooper) September 20, 1970 Windsor Arena, Windsor, ON ("Super Session", with The Amboy Dukes, SRC, Brownsville Station & Blues Train) September 27, 1970 The Frut Palace, Mt. Clemens, MI September ??, 1970 Action House, Long Island NY October 2, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (Cancelled, with Dr. John, Buddy Miles Band, Mason Proffit) October 10, 1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with The Bob Seger System & Julius Victor. Steve Mackay's last gig with the band) THE STOOGES #4 (OCT 11, 1970 - NOV 22, 1970) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Bill Cheatham 5) Zeke Zettner October 23, 1970 Electric Circus, New York City, NY October 31, 1970 Ritz Theatre, Staten Island, NY (with MC5) November 13-14, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Mott The Hoople (cancelled), Skid Row, Illusion & Allman Brothers Band. Steve McKay left around this time) November 15, 1970 Old Zim's Wagon Shed, Fremont, OH November 15, 1970 The Frut Palace, Mt. Clemens, MI November 20, 1970 Windsor Arena, Windsor, ON November 21, 1970 Memorial Building, University of Detroit Mercy Campus, Detroit, MI (with Jane Fonda, Alice Cooper, Damnation) November 22, 1970 The Borderline, Detroit, MI (Supposedly Bill Cheatham's last gig with the band) THE STOOGES #5 (NOV 23, 1970 - FEB 1971) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Zeke Zettner 5) James 'The Skull' Williamson guitar November 27, 1970 The Syndrome, Chicago Coliseum, Chicago, IL (cancelled. with Alice Cooper) November 27, 1970 W.F. Herman Secondary School, Windsor, ON (with The Up & Frut. James Williamson's first gig with the band) December 5, 1970 Farmington High School, Farmington, MI (with Detroit Featuring Mitch Ryder & The Coming, who filled in for Brownsville Station) December ?, 1970 Monroe Community College, Rochester, NY (The Stooges was scheduled but didn't play) December 12, 1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with Catfish & Jam Band. Zeke Zettner's last gig with the band) 1971 THE STOOGES #6 (FEB 1971 - MAY 29, 1971) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) James 'Jimmy' Recca bass February 1971 Warren Mott High School, Warren, MI (approximate date) April 13, 1971 The Vanity Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Grand Opening", with MC5, Jam Band, The Frut & The Werks) April 15, 1971 The Vanity Balrloom, Detroit, MI April 17, 1971 Opera House, Chicago, IL (with Alice Cooper & Jam Band) April 24, 1971 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (with Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen & Guardian Angel) April 30, 1971 Madison, WI May 1, 1971 Grand Rapids, MI May 5, 1971 Psyche-Dilly Lounge, Pittsburgh, PA May 9, 1971 The Depot, Minneapolis, MN May 12, 1971 Richmond, VA May 13, 1971 Northport High School, Northport, NY (cancelled by school authorities who were afraid of Iggy’s antics) May 14-15, 1971 The Electric Circus, New York City, NY May 16, 1971 Creelman Hall, University of Guelph, Guelph, ON (The concert ended much earlier than expected when it was interrupted by the headmaster of this university, who lived nearby, couldn't sleep because of the loud music) May 21-22, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Illusion & Fanny. The first show was cancelled due to Scott Asheton’s hospitalisation after crashing a van into a bridge. For the second night show the band called back their former sax player Steve MacKay to play drums instead of the injured Scott) May 26, 1971 The Music Palace, St. Louis, MO (cancelled because their equipment arrived too late. The gig was moved to The Factory, the next day) May 27, 1971 The Factory, St. Charles, MO (About 35 minutes into the show, Iggy whacks Ron Asheton in the head with his mic by accident and the gig stops. After an aborted atempt to re-start the gig, Iggy comes out into the crowd and hangs out and talks to everybody and is very apologetic) May 28, 1971 The Tumbleweed Ballroom, Walled Lake, MI (Cancelled because the band was stuck in St. Louis) May 29, 1971 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH ("WTTO Presents People's Concert #1" with Bob Seger, Frut & Sunday Funnies. Iggy & James Williamson's last gig with the band) May 30 or 31, 1971 Monroe Estates, Pittsburgh, PA ("East Coast First Great Lighter Than Air Fair". Cancelled) June ?, 1971 Ann Arbor MI (without Iggy & James at a club owned by Punch Andrews) July 16, 1971 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (The Stooges cancelled because the band had broken up. with Cockettes, GTO's, John Mendelsohn-Super Star) July 24, 1971 Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J, Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI (cancelled. with Bull Frog, The Brat Band. The Stooges had already split up at this point but as the gig was originally scheduled some weeks earlier, the band were contractually obliged to play. Iggy and James Williamson did not want to take part so the band went there with only Jimmy Recca and the Asheton brothers, but none of them wanted to sing, so they asked the audience if there was anyone capable of doing it. Local kid Steve Richards said that not only could he sing but, being a huge fan, knew by heart all their repertoire and imitated Iggy's voice too) August 7, 1971 Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI (cancelled. with Rumor, Tea) IGGY AND THE STOOGES #1 (JUN 1972 - MAR 26, 1973) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson July 15, 1972 Scala, London, ENG (First gig of the re-formed and re-named Iggy And The Stooges. This was also their first and only performance in Europe and their only performance of the year) IGGY AND THE STOOGES #2 (MAR 27, 1973) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) Robert 'Bob' Sheff keyboards March, 27, 1973 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (Bob Sheff's first gig and James Williamson's last gig with the band) May 15, 1973 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (cancelled) June 8, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (Cancelled, supported by Claudia Lennear) June 10, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (canceled) IGGY AND THE STOOGES #3 (JUN 15, 1973) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Bob Sheff 5) Sky Warnklein (aka Tornado Turner) guitar June 15, 1973 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Blue Ash & Detroit with Mitch Ryder. Sky Warnklein first and only gig with the band. At some point during the show Iggy Pop leaped in the audience covered with mayonnaise and dog doo-doo which people had pelted him with! IGGY AND THE STOOGES #4 (aka #2) (JUN 16, 1973 - JUL 6, 1973) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) Bob Sheff June 20-24, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA with Rufus James Williamson first return gigs with the band. Ex-Prime Movers Bob Scheff played piano during the Whisky A-Go-Go engagement. Iggy Pop injured his back on a miscalculated dive into the audience three nights into the stand and because of this they only played one set instead of two the last two nights. July 6, 1973 Civic Arena, St. Clair Shores, MI (with Bob Seger & Catfish Hodge. Bob Sheff's last gig with the band) IGGY AND THE STOOGES #5 (JUL 7, 1973 - FEB 9, 1974) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) Scott 'Scotty' Thurston keyboards, harmonica July 30-31 & August 1-2, 1973 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY Scott Thurston's first gigs with the band. The two last Max’s shows were postponed due to injuries Iggy inflicted during the second show. August 6-7, 1973 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY August 10-11, 1973 Pender Auditorium, Vancouver, BC August 17, 1973 Celebrity Theater, Phoenix, AZ August 18, 1973 American Theatre, St. Louis, MO (two shows) August 19, 1973 J.F. Kennedy Center, Washington DC September 2, 1973 Chestuee Charolais Farm, Benton, TN (Cancelled. The Midwest Monster Peace Jubilee and Music Festival with (1st) Quicksilver Messenger Service, Canned Heat, Black Oak Arkansas, Beck, Bogert & Appice, Roberta Flack, Deodato, Earl Scruggs, Chambers Brothers, Ballin' Jack, Freddie King, White Witch & (2nd) Edgar Winter Group, T. Rex, Spirit, Buddy Miles, Dr. John, Muddy Waters, Michael Quatro Jam Band, Joe Walsh & Barnstorm, Wolfgang, Dr. Hook & His Medicine Show, Iggy & The Stooges) September 3-4, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA with (possibly) New York Dolls (3), White Raven (3) September 10, 1973 The Ohio Theatre, Toledo, OH September 15-17, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA September 21, 1973 Dixon-Myers Hall, Memphis, TN September 21, 1973 Ellis Auditorium South Hall, Memphis, TN (supporting New York Dolls. A riot ensues during the Dolls' set. The cops beat up a kid, so David Johansson stops the music and is arrested and spends the night in jail) October 5-6, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supported by Mahogany Rush, White Witch & Public Foot The Roman) October 8-13, 1973 Richards, Atlanta, GA (During one of the show, Elton John made an unannounced onstage cameo appearance dressed from head to toe in a big, furry, gorilla suit. Nobody in the band knew who it was and finally Elton unmasked just in time to save himself from a beating) October 17-21, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA October 30, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA October 31-November 1, 1973 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (with Tubes & Sugardaddy. Iggy And The Stooges cancelled) November ??, 1973 Prince George's Community College, Largo, MD (with Blue Oyster Cult & The Dictators) December ?, 1973 Daytona Beach, FL December 7, 1973 Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL December 14, 1973 Chicago Auditorium, Chicago, IL (with Blue Oyster Cult. Iggy and The Stooges cancelled and were replaced by The Raspberries) December 1?, 1973 Mother’s, Nashville, TN December 1?, 1973 Knoxville, TN December 2?, 1973 The Latin Casino, Cherry Hill, NJ December 28, 1973 Joint In The Woods, Parsippany, NJ December 29, 1973 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN ("Second Annual Holiday Festival", with Blue Oyster Cult, REO Speedwagon, Mike Bloomfield Band, Rare Earth, Captain Beyond) December 31, 1973 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (with Kiss, Teenage Lust, Blue Oyster Cult) 1974 January 11-12, 1974 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA (with The Tubes. These shows replaced the cancelled Matrix shows on the previous Oct 31-Nov 1, 1973. By the time the band returned to the West Coast in January 1974 for this two shows (two sets a night) at Bimbo's 365 Club, their audience had dwindled, with just a few dozen fans in the seven-hundred-capacity club, all of them clustered around the stage. Joel Selvin was there to review the show for the Chronicle; he remembers that despite the tiny audience, the band was ragged but on the rampage, and that Iggy was as committed as ever. At one point he jumped out into the crowd, where-upon a fan pulled his bikini briefs down. The singer shouted a running commentary over the microphone: 'Somebody's sucking my dick, somebody's sucking my dick!'. Finally, bored of the attention, he screamed, 'Give me my cock back, you bitch!' and continued the performance. Selvin wrote up the incident in his review, with heavy use of asterisks. The next day after the story runs Selvin got a phone call from a guy who says, 'That was no girl that did Iggy, that was me and my cousin Frankie!') January 18, 1974 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH (supporting Slade) January 19, 1974 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (with Slade & James Gang) January 20, 1974 Stone Hearth, Madison, WI (supported by Eden Stone, Night Owl Band with Spindlebean, Beans) January 21, 1974 The Brewery, Lansing, MI January 25, 1974 Victory Theatre, Toronto, ON January 30-February 1, 1974 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY February 2, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (with Blue Oyster Cult) February 4, 1974 Rock ‘n’ Roll Farm, Wayne, MI February 9, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Spooky Tooth, Elephant's Memory, Satori Circus. The band's last gig)